


Creepypasta

by ChloeParadis



Category: Creepypasta- Fandom
Genre: Other, Short Stories, like really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeParadis/pseuds/ChloeParadis
Summary: Short stories of the creepypasta doing what they do best. Murdering people





	1. Slenderman

It was a gloomy Saturday night. Nothing but evergreens and the darkness greeted her eyes. They said No! Don't do it. You'll be killed. Their hearts too weak to stand the fright and evil within the trees. Fear the man. The Slenderman, for he can do what no one can. He wasn't real was the mantra she recited to calm her speeding heart. But her heart kept up faster, faster and faster. The torn and bloody note she discovered nailed to the tree sang a tune of doom. In crude writing it read "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU" Her heart sped even faster. He was Real. And she holds in her hands the note the foreshadows how she will leave this Earth. Not peacefully in her sleep but by his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first time posting on Ao3. This story is on my quotev, and wattpad account too.


End file.
